


Easier said than done

by Deadriot



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadriot/pseuds/Deadriot
Summary: Sherlock is undecided on what to do regarding sentiments.





	Easier said than done

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! It's been a while.

There are different ways to wake up, it can be the termination of sleep just as it can be a realisation of what is going on. Sherlock Holmes is just waking up to what feels like an unreal and yet much longed realisation. John Hamish Watson was back in 221B Baker Street for good.

It has been a gruesome year. Not overly filled with cases and too hot to do some proper research or start new experiments. He even noticed that through the summer, John was relieved whenever they visited Molly at the mortuary. With a low on cases and a low on possible exploits, John decided to head to Poland just for the sake of exploring a different place and escape from Sherlock’s antics.

After a couple of days, and having Baker Street quiet, Sherlock decided that Warsaw was an interesting place and booked tickets. Following John was easier said than done, specially when he didn’t want John to know his whereabouts or having him thinking that he was following him because he felt alone. For a weekend, he roamed the streets and museums of Warsaw and had ice cream at the main square overlooking the castle and the cathedral. It felt like something cold was pressing his chest from the inside whenever he thought of what comments John would make about something.

The thought of missing him so deeply like the time he was away and when John decided to leave Baker Street scared him, and yet the thought did not evolve into realisation.

He didn’t want to see it then.

Mid July came and went. John was back from his trip to Poland and brought Sherlock souvenirs, things to experiment with and different foods traditional to the eastern country. Sherlock was so excited with the preparation of his experiments, that he didn’t notice John’s relief to be back. Had he seen it on his face, things could’ve gone differently that day.

August came with the excitement of a new case, Sherlock lost himself in it and went on with his bustling energy forgetting food or that John had to work every third day. Being a part time doctor while chasing after Sherlock was insane, and yet John stayed. When the case was solved, even Lestrade was relieved it was done. Sherlock slept 16 hours straight and John had to care for him.

It was still hot at London, and through the UK it felt like summer was not going to end soon.

Sherlock went to Scotland every time he could and made sure to take John with him. The fresh air came as a relief from the hot air from London, he could see that John enjoyed it as much as him. It was when they were on the road that realisation came to Sherlock like a shock.

He was in love with John Hamish Watson. The sole thought made him shudder in amazement and dismay, bewilderment and confusion. It made sense and yet broke logic.

It changed his perception of himself.

Gone was the cold and calculating detective, and it left him behind with a confused mind and a seemingly inexplainable circumstance. Above all, it left him with the question “what now?”

It was until the beginning of October that he dared ask someone about it. Who better than Molly to help him solve the case? She was very understanding listening to everything that he said. She smiled and simply said “tell him.”

Surprise and annoyance filled Sherlock. Why, after so many years of “not gay” he was surly going to be rejected. She seemed to understand him ‘trust me Sherlock, just tell him.’ Her smile betrayed no deception, he knew he could trust her and her advice. A plan began forming in his mind, he could see all the possibilities for the conversation he was going to have.

“Easier said than done.” He mumbled to himself whenever he missed an opportunity to speak up. It was until November that he finally decided to jump into action.

‘John, we need to talk.’ The seriousness in his voice made John falter, and a splash of tea made its way to Mrs Hudson’s carpet. Sherlock made a note to clean it afterwards.

‘Is there something wrong?’ As if frozen on the spot, John remained unmoving as a soldier waiting orders would. It reminded Sherlock just one of the many things that attracted him.

‘Not really, I’d just like to talk. Make a couple of points, or more like a statement…’

‘A statement? Sherlock, what is going on? Did you explode my computer again?’

Sherlock could see the confusion and the annoyance. Flustered, he decided to continue. ‘No! That was an accident, and it happened just once! That’s not what I want to talk about.’

‘What’s wrong Sherlock?’

‘I love you!’

Silence

‘I’m sorry?’

‘I love you.’

Time stopped. Both regarded each other one petrified by fear the other stupefied by the confession.

I love you too.


End file.
